A New Beginning
by Demonic Vampriss
Summary: D meets a strange new girl...she seems normal at first but whats this about her looks and behavior? Will the two get along and help end the strange expirements? Find out! Read&Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire hunter D, though I wish I did….and I don't profit from writing these stories.**

…**Chapter 1.………………...............................................................................................**

The night was dark and cold and the wind was whistling through the nearly dead trees of the small town serving to the already eerie atmosphere smothering the town. A large willow kept outside a large orphanage scratches at a second story window creepily. A little girl peers out her window terrified of the storm that's waging outside the house. "Children, dinner!" The widow yells up warmly loving all the children she cares for.

The children run down the stairs all taking theirs seats at their spots then wait for widow to begin grace. When everything is served and ready to eat the children eat slowly all but one, "Claire, what is wrong dear? Are you not feeling well?" The widow asks looking at the young girl warmly. "I miss Icis, she's out there and all alone." Claire's small voice announces weakly with the children all looking at her strangely." Who would worry for her? She's weird, she never talks to anyone." A boy with a tooth missing says making Claire frown unhappily. "Icis talks to me." Everyone goes silent looking at Claire strangely even the widow looked shocked at the little girls answer but Claire just gets up from her seat and goes to her room.

Claire busts through the door as quietly as she can while carrying a duffle bag over her shoulder and a stuffed animal in the crook of her arm. "Those meanies don't know anything about Icis!" Claire huffs angrily walking away from the orphanage stormily her umbrella wobbling in her free hand. Looking out into the darkness Claire suddenly feels afraid of everything that could be lurking around in it without her knowing. Whimpering Claire hesitates before stepping out onto the walkway toward town wanting to find her Icis.

Wandering down the street Claire looks back and forth from house to house frightened, scared of what can happen to a little girl like her when they're alone. Glancing around Claire begins to worry about the man following her around but when he was beginning to catch up she readies herself to run but runs into a body in front of her. Looking up alarmed Claire sees her favorite person in the world glaring at the man that was following her around.

"Icis! I was worried about you I didn't know where you went!" Claire exclaims excitedly hugging Icis's leg happily. "I was right here, on my way back but I ran into you. Good thing too." Icis says in her whispery voice glaring at the man death in her purple orbs. "Icis I don't want to go back, can't you take me with you?" Claire begs tugging on Icis's shirt for emphasis. "Go with me where? I usually just stay here and work." Icis says softly looking into Claire's eyes seeing the fear and want to belong.

"Widow Larsen will be very worried about you when they wake up and you aren't there." "I don't care I want to stay with you." "Why would you want to stay with me?" "We can go places and have fun." "Fine, fine but we have to go tell Widow Larsen first." "You...you're going to take me in?" "I'll try to." Icis sighs then holds out her hand Claire taking hers then walks toward the orphanage. Claire skips happily along side Icis loving how everything feels safe around Icis the world seems like the perfect place to live.

Walking up the stone path Icis falters looking up at the old building curiously not understanding why everything is so still and eerie. "Claire...go get the mayor...now." Icis orders before walking to the orphanage. "But Icis-." "Go Claire." Icis orders strictly before entering the orphanage silently creeping into the foyer. Breathing shallowly Icis sneaks around the wall to the kitchen almost losing her breath when she finds a child's body strewn on the floor blood covering them.

Unable to move or breath Icis backs away her skin cold and paper like over her muscles shivering violently with the sight of a small innocent child treated that way. A sudden chill fills the room making Icis turn and look around wildly her eyes finding a dark figure hunched in the doorway blocking her exit. "Did you do this?" Icis asks shakily her hands gripping the counter afraid she would fall without support. "Yes, do you like my handy work?" The dark figure asks happily. "No, they were children, how could you..." Icis fades off looking at the young body wrongly treated.

Many men barge into the orphanage the figure grabbing Icis up and dashing through the house in unheard speeds. Icis looks after the man seeing the towns people crowding through the doors but goes wide eyed when a stake goes through the man's chest and pierces her own skin with the force. Icis feels herself dropping and falls onto her butt looking up at the man confused and dislocated. A few townsmen drag the body of the man away and another helps Icis to her feet patting her head and asking if she was injured.

Icis nodded her way through all the questions about her being well and safe but manages to escape all of the people to look for Claire. Making it outside Icis looks about but gets latched onto by a hysterical little girl, "Icis I was so worried! They told me the vampire got you!" "He wasn't going to hurt me he was just...confused." Icis says weakly but grabs Claire's hand and walks toward her home numbly, pain pulsing through her veins. What did that stake do? Or did the man do something and she not know?

Icis lies awake in her bed her stomach churning and her skin feeling on fire burning with every touch even her blanket brushing against her skin burnt like an inferno. 'What is this feeling?' Icis whines not understanding the pain or why she feels so bad for that monster. Moments before he had died she was glad and now she feels like she was a family member of a murder victim. Tossing weakly Icis clenches her jaw angrily before closing her eyes tightly.

**Review!!!! Tell me what you think. And I need help deciding, should I do long chapters or short chapters? And give me some ideas!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire hunter D, though I wish I did….and I don't profit from writing these stories.**

…**Chapter 2.………………...............................................................................................**

"Icis?" Claire asks weakly nudging Icis softly worried about the void look on Icis's face but with a few more nudges Icis's eyes open lazily, "What is it?" "I'm hungry." "Oh, right okay I'm up." Icis says pushing herself to sit up and look around curiously, "What time is it?" "Almost time for lunch." Claire admits weakly looking to the side nervously. "What's wrong?" Icis asks looking in the direction she had while standing up quickly but gripping her bedpost dizzily. "What do you want to eat?" "I don't know a lot of things sound good..." Icis notices the edgy atmosphere and grabs Claire up and runs out the house with her on her shoulder.

Claire nuzzles Icis's shoulder smiling warmly, "How did you know?" "Know what?" "That there was something wrong." "Because I know you and you weren't being you." Icis informs softly hearing footfalls behind her as she runs. Glancing back Icis sees a man running full speed after her his face grim and unpleasant. "Catch that woman!" The man yells pointing at Icis's dashing back but the townspeople look at him stupidly. Icis takes a sharp right then an alley in the left dashing into the woods away from the town.

"Icis are we going for a trip?" Claire asks weakly but Icis just begins walking down the trail looking about cautiously, "Do you want to go on a trip?" Icis wonders curiously her breaths a little strained from the pain and having to run so hard during. "Can we go see my cousin Derek?" Claire asks excitedly. "Where does he live?" "Razzlim!" Claire chimes hugging Icis's neck hearing a twig crack behind them.

"Icis run!!" Claire screams feeling Icis's body shiver and flex then like a rocket launch into motion making her gasp with the speed. "Our trip will have to wait a while, okay? I want to take you somewhere safe where you won't be harmed." Icis tosses a glance behind her but sees nothing even though those sounds seem so close. "Claire what's after us?" "It looked like a big doggy...is that bad?" "Very." Icis pants out her eyes narrowing as she runs increasing her speed immensely.

Dashing across the covered bridge Icis pushes faster hearing the scratching of claws on the top of the roof. "Claire, I want you to hold on very tight. I'm going to let go of your legs, do not let go for anything understand?" Icis asks softly feeling Claire's grip tighten and releases her legs ready to catch her if her grip slacks the smallest bit. Forcing more power into her legs Icis clears the bridge and hooks a left nearly slipping on the wet leaves but grabs a tree to steady herself still running full speed.

Seeing the big hill up ahead Icis pants drained but doesn't slow a millisecond for a rest too determined to get Claire to a safe shelter from all this chaos. Icis nearly yanked her arm out of place when she grabbed a tree to stop herself when a giant wolf jumps into the path hearing Claire whimper frightened. "It's okay, he won't get you." Icis assures softly patting Claire's hand and supporting her again thinking of a way to escape.

"If I hold him off will you run toward that big Church?" Icis asks panting out of breath. "No! I'm not going to leave you here alone!" Claire cries holding onto Icis tighter than before. Frustrated Icis holds onto Claire crouching looking about to pounce but dashes to the side taking a trail up the opposite side of the hill. "Do not let go." Icis orders before jumping over a cliff through the air six feet Claire panicking her grip tightening.

Icis touches down but resumes her sprint through the woods soon hitting the incline to the hill the extra weight slowing her pace slightly and adding to her exhaustion. Wincing Icis climbs like mad trying to reach the top before that thing catches them feeling the burn of overworked muscles. "Icis you're bleeding!" Claire cries looking at the shoulder the stake had nicked yesterday. "I'm fine you just hold on!" Icis snaps.

Reaching the top Icis darts into the Church dropping Claire onto the altar at the top then beginning to run back down. "Where are you going?!" Claire yells starting to follow. "You stay here where it is safe." Icis orders strictly not looking back but hears Claire's footsteps stop obediently, "No matter what you hear don't leave this spot." "But what if you need me?" Claire asks worried. "No matter what you hear." Icis repeats turning to face Claire her eyes void of anything.

Outside Icis closes the door pushing the lock in place and locking the pad with the key around her neck. Looking about quickly Icis walks around the perimeter shutting all the window covers tight not about to put Claire in danger any farther. 'What's up with all the weird mutants and monsters suddenly surrounding this place?' Icis wonders being sure to check on Claire before closing the last window seeing her sitting in a pew curled around herself frightened.

"You'll be safer this way." Icis mutters locking up the window slowly then turning around looking about cautiously before jogging to a smaller building quickly. About half way to the building Icis freezes up shivers crawling up her spine instantly. Whipping around Icis almost collapses to the ground but shakes her eyes wide as they stare into the giant werewolves black orbs. A growl rumbles from the things mouth and drool starts sliding out over the teeth sickly sending desperation through Icis.

Backing away slowly Icis keeps her eyes on the monster's every move but turns and dashes as the fur on its back raises affirming the chase. Icis screeches unwillingly when she barely dodges the huge claws that graze across her back. Pushing every muscle in her body to its limit Icis tears over the ground her only want is to make it to the small building soon. Ducking through some trees Icis rushes through a bush getting a straight shot to the building that holds any hope of surviving.

Right as Icis reaches the door she gets smacked into the wall sending her to her knees making her crawl into the building. Screaming as she snatches her body from the massive jaws that snap at where her legs were seconds before. Scrambling up Icis dashes for the cabinet throwing the doors open searching frantically for what she needs.

Icis grips the gun and fumbles with the bullets as she stuffs her pockets getting knocked down and her leg gripped in the massive jaws as she gets dragged backward. Icis reaches for the gun desperately so close to gripping it but its just out of reach sending tears to her eyes. Turning Icis yells angrily and slams her foot down on the wolf's snout getting released and snarled at dangerously.

Scrambling on her belly Icis gets a hold of the gun and just as the wolf barrels toward her aims right between the eyes firing about four or five times. Icis's chest heaves as she watches waiting for the thing to jump back up and finish her off but it remains still to her surprise. Pulling herself up Icis sneaks around the body and bolts for the door feeling her injuries protest but she has to know that Claire is safe.

Gun aimed for anything that moves Icis walks to the church limping slightly trying to ignore the pain and the feel of blood running down her leg. Opening the door quickly Icis rushes into the church and nudges Claire awake rushed. "Icis!" Claire cheers happily jumping into Icis's arms excitedly hugging her neck.

"Are you okay?" Icis asks looking Claire over quickly seeing her nod smiling happily, "I took a nap." Claire says proudly getting a weak smile from Icis. "Good now we need to go, okay?" Icis asks softly stroking Claire's cheek gently. "Can I walk this time?" Claire asks pouting getting a hesitant nod from Icis, "But if I need to pick you up I will." "Okay!"

**Review!!!! Tell me what you think. And I need help deciding, should I do long chapters or short chapters? And give me some ideas!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire hunter D, though I wish I did….and I don't profit from writing these stories. **

**Okay I know its been a while but I was redoing a lot of things…still have a lot to do but I like it and that's all that matters. **

**Enjoy you guys and girls!**

…**Chapter 3.…...**

The two walk out of the church holding hands but Icis keeps her free hand ready to whip out the gun kept at her waist. Claire looks around not knowing how much danger there is really lurking around every corner with Icis wishing she were so clueless. Humming Claire walks beside Icis hand in hand contently taking in the warm sun.

The trails seem so much more peaceful now that there wasn't a huge werewolf after them threatening their very existence. "The sun is so pretty today...are werewolves allowed to come out during the day?" Claire asks curiously looking up to Icis for her answer. "Yes, you're thinking of vampires, they are not able to wander in the daylight." Icis informs dryly detesting the word she spoke. "...Do you hate vampires?" Claire asks softly her voice sounding hesitant, "Not all vampires...just the ones who have no conscious." Icis replies void.

When they clear the trees Claire skips down the sidewalk basking in the sunlight joyously but the streets are deserted and empty. "Where is everyone, it's so nice out they should be playing outside." Claire wonders looking up at the blue sky but Icis just shrugs not worrying much about it. "Are you hungry Claire?" Icis wonders and the little girl nods gripping her hand again but looks down and gasps. "Icis you are bleeding really bad!" Claire cries but Icis just nods pulling her along.

"Do you need bandages?" Claire asks softly but Icis looks down at her warmly, "Claire, worry about you. I'll be fine its just a small-." "Did that big wolf do that?" "Yes, now will you calm down?" Icis asks quietly and walks into her home pulling out stuff to make a quick meal for Claire. "Do you like bologna?" Icis asks looking through the fridge. "Yep." Claire cheers sitting at the table swinging her legs.

"Eat and I'll be back down in a little while." Icis assures softly making her way upstairs and strips off her pants hissing at what her leg looks like after that damn dog bit her so viciously. "Icis can I have some juice?" Claire calls up and Icis smiles, "Yeah, I think I have some orange juice in the back..." Icis informs weakly then begins washing her wound and wraps it in some gauze then walks down stairs.

Claire is sitting in the chair munching on her sandwich and humming to herself absently making Icis smile again sitting beside her, "Is it good?" Claire nods smiling with full cheeks making Icis laugh delighted, "Good." Icis looks out the window dully but turns startled when the door to her house bursts open and a man is standing in the door way with a gun pointed right at her.

"Stay where you are." the man orders but Claire dashes for Icis making the man shift the gun and Icis grabs Claire turning her back as the gun fires feeling her shoulder explode with pain. "Icis!" Claire screams cupping Icis face in her little hands but Icis pants holding her shoulder and seeing all the blood but looks to Claire weakly, "Are you okay?" Icis manages and Claire nods tears running down her cheeks.

"Why'd you shoot my Icis?" Claire shrieks her cheeks flushed but Icis pulls her close shielding her from the man her breaths becoming difficult. Icis gets yanked up but holds onto Claire not about to let her get hurt, "Drop the brat!" The man growls hitting Icis in the shoulder and Icis lets Claire down gently, "Go Claire." Icis begs and Claire nods tears running down her cheeks as she dashes for the courthouse for the mayor.

Icis watches after Claire praying she'll be alright being dragged toward the center of the town unwillingly. Yelping Icis looks up after being thrown to the ground seeing the mayor looking down at her angrily, "You idiots I said the other one, the little girl!" Icis's eyes narrow and her heart almost explodes with hatred. "Icis we are sorry for the inconvenience." "What are you going to do to Claire?" Icis snarls out hatefully.

"It may seem hard to believe but Claire is a monster. She's been bit and if it progresses she could attack someone." "She's perfectly fine, I gave her a bath and there isn't any marks anywhere on her body!" Icis screams wrenching in the man's arms wanting to be released immediately. "Now Icis you understand the chances we have to prevent-" "Release me this instant!" Icis yells pulling and fighting but gets held tighter.

"Behave!" The mayor yells walking to Icis and cupping her face gently, "You know I would never hurt that child unless I absolutely had to." "Please...not her, she's perfectly well." Icis begs sobbing from her very soul. "Icis I can not put the entire town in danger for you." "Then I will leave with her, please mayor don't." Icis pleads her body drained and her heart throbbing and aching under all the pressure.

"Icis!" Claire cheers rushing toward Icis but Icis shakes her head desperately, "No Claire run! Please just run!" Icis screams yanking to get free but is held as Claire hesitates but goes wide eyed when a man approaches with a stake. "Icis." Claire whimpers terrified. Icis saw red when the man closes in on her Claire and ripped from her confinement and barrels toward the man throwing him away and grabbing Claire.

Glaring out at the people around her Icis's chest heaves and her body shudders with the loss of blood and the lack of energy. Claire holds onto Icis sobbing terrified and her tears soaking through Icis's shirt to her shoulder burning the wound with the salt. "Icis...she isn't Claire anymore." "What do you know you bastard?" Icis snarls out her hatred progressing.

"Claire is Claire." Claire sobs pressing her face into Icis's chest being comforted tenderly by Icis before Icis looks about slowly and formulates a plan quickly. "Claire hold on as tight as you can." Icis orders, "But Icis is hurt." "Icis will die if anything happens to you, understand?" Icis says and Claire looks into Icis's eyes and nods in disbelief.

Claire grips Icis around the neck and Icis dashes to the side jumping up against the side of the Inn and jumps over the fence hearing all of the villagers begin to yell with alarm. Icis tucks Claire into her chest and high tails it toward the old trading post without even feeling her injuries anymore. Tears stream down Icis's cheeks at the thought of how close she had come to losing her little sister again.

"Icis what is wrong?" Claire asks worried wiping the tears from Icis's cheeks gently. "I cannot keep you safe, there is too much danger that follows me, we will have to find you a better place." Icis says weakly and Claire looks up to her frightened, "Another orphanage?" "No, I will take you to be with your cousin in Razzlim."

Claire was about to rebel but saw the hollow and void of Icis's eyes and silences just tucking back into her chest. Reaching the large building Icis sneaks around to the back and steals a horse from the corral and puts Claire on before jumping on herself and taking off toward the east in a hurry. "Your cousin will be happy to see you." Icis assures stroking Claire's head tenderly.

Riding a horse for three days was hard for both but they made do some how only stopping for food and rest stops, but all the while still keeping an eye out. Claire sleeps most of the time making it a lot easier but they finally make it into the large city and Claire can't remain still. Icis pats Claire's head weakly but listens to the girls directions from memory.

Stopping in front of the large house Icis lets Claire down and she runs to the door knocking excitedly while Icis remains where she is not sure if she'd be able to walk. The door opens and the woman smiles tossing her arms around Claire then looking to Icis when Claire points happily. The woman walks to Icis cautiously and smiles weakly, "Thank you for bringing her here." "You're welcome, I thought she needed to be with family."

"Would you like to come in? Have something to eat maybe?" "Icis needs bandages." Claire says worried, "Well come in." Icis hesitates but climbs from the horse trying not to use her right arm or left leg too much. Claire gets down and leads the horse to the house while Icis and her aunt walk toward the house watching her carefully.

Inside the house Claire plays with her little cousin while Icis gets bandaged and sewed up carefully then they eat a dinner together laughing at Claire as she says her memories and her wished memories to make. Icis watches everyone and how they look so happy together and decides it better be time for her to leave.

Saying good-bye was hard for Icis but she managed and Claire clung to her aunt as Icis rode off kicking the horse to a run being sure not to lead anyone to Claire if they did decide to follow her. The ride back was silent and empty without Claire there to fill the emptiness and talk or snore softly. Drifting off into thought Icis reminds herself that it is better that Claire is with her family than here with her.

A day of backtracking and Icis hasn't seen even a hint that they were being followed making relief flow through her. Looking up Icis sees rain clouds and exhales haggardly but makes no move to go into the trees for shelter from the storm. Too many things lurk in the trees and she does not think she could aim her gun too well in the shape she is in.

"Icis." Whipping her eyes up Icis sees the mayor atop a horse his eyes dark and a gun pointed at her sternly. Icis goes to move but the mayor cocks the gun, "Don't move." Icis remains motionless as ordered as the mayor approaches her searching for Claire. "Where is the girl?" "You were right...I had to..." Icis fades off letting it seem like she had handled it herself.

"Did she harm you?" "No, she tried to go after a man walking by though." "How did you kill her?" Icis eyes drain of all color leaving them a deep black, "I shot her and the village staked her." Icis admits emotionlessly. The mayor rides to Icis's side and pulls the gun from her waist away then lowers his gun from her. "That shot you received seems to be healing well."

Icis just turns her face away but looks to the group seeing a very tall, dark man riding up to the mayor her blood searing her veins. "Are you going to return to your home?" The mayor asks looking over Icis's gun to be sure it had been fired then handed it back to her. "Maybe sometime." "Where will you go?" "Wherever." "Icis, it may have been hard but-" "She was mine to protect and I failed." Icis says then plays with her gun absently.

The rain starts to fall and her skin gets covered in goose bumps feeling the mayor throw his cloak over her shoulders then grab her horses reigns and lead it with him. "We went to your family's old church and found a carcass of a werewolf, explain." "I was protecting Claire and I." "Icis you are young you shouldn't be faced with all of this, what say you come live with me?" "I live alone." "You let that monster in your home."

The mayor went ghost white when Icis's gun was in his face her eyes brimming with tears, "Do not speak about my sister in such a way." "S-sister...I did not know she was related to you." "Even if she wasn't you have no right to judge. You are just a hopeless human." "That's enough Icis!" the mayor barks but Icis just tosses his cloak at him and turns the horse around to run the opposite way of Claire and the mayor both.

'Everything hurts: breathing, my heart beating, living...' Icis glances to the side seeing that dark man following her and she growls and jumps from the horse and dashes into the forest the horse following loyally. "Come on Thunder lets give him a run for his money." Icis says jumping back on after clearing the low hanging branches and presses close to the horse's back like she's racing. Tossing a glance back Icis sees that guy catching up and curses under her breath before steering the horse into a sharp left onto the old trade path.

Growing annoyed Icis wonders if he can run as fast as he looks like he can but the thought gets blown out of her mind when the horse rears up as a man dashes out into the path. Yelping Icis slides off the horses back and rush to its front grabbing the reigns and calming it down quickly. "Shh...it's okay." Icis assures quickly but turns looking at the man running down the path quickly.

Icis nearly collapsed when another werewolf steps out of the woods to stare her down his teeth bared ready to attack. Whipping out her gun Icis fires three times right between the eyes and the thing falls dead but still not calming the horse. Forgetting the horse Icis dashes for the woods but gets grabbed up by the guy making her fight and wrench angrily. A growl sounds from the woods and Icis kicks the werewolf away from her eyes wide.

"Well done D you got her." The mayor compliments then rides to Icis's front being glared at hatefully, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Icis barks swatting at him growling but he just chuckles amused when she gets held by 'D'. "Can't you tell him to let me go?" Icis snaps annoyed, "No, if he let you go you would run again and as fast as you run we would not be able to catch you."

Icis crosses her arms being held off the ground by her shirt by the big dummy as they ride back toward the town silently. The mayor still hasn't gotten over his chuckles he just rides behind watching amused when Icis tries to escape. "So Icis since you aren't going anywhere you can answer some questions." the mayor says humorously some of the towns men laughing. "Why do these werewolves insist on coming after you?"

Icis remains silent not answering or even bothering to look in his direction just keep staring straight angrily. "Answer me when I ask you a question." Icis just growls under her breath and keeps the silent vow until she gets whacked on the head. Thrashing about Icis hits the mayor in the nose and ends up wrenching from D's grip before yanking the mayor off his horse and laughing amused.

The moment Icis sees D move she took off into the trees, "Damn girl. Go get her and bring her back I want her staked!" "I want her staked.." Icis mocks zipping between trees and jumping over a large hole making her way toward the water mill a few miles away. "Shit." Icis curses turning back to see D and the rest of the group catching up fast making her search frantically for an escape.

Icis darts to the left frantically and crawls into a small cave barely fitting before her foot gets grabbed making her kick and fight wiggling into the cave. "Get back here you abomination!" the mayor growls out angrily. Panting slightly Icis backs up against the wall looking about for a way out but yelps when an arm grabs her. Biting into their wrist Icis hears a man yell and yank his arm back.

"That little witch bit me!" The man says but Icis crawls up the side of the tunnel punching at the top strongly. "Icis, we know you're injured so give up and come home." "I will not be staked by some psycho like you." "Then we will smoke you out or burn you to death either works." Icis pounds at the roof making progress but screeches as a torch gets thrown in almost hitting her.

"Icis?" The mayor asks actually sounding concerned but Icis remains quiet her shoulder hurting and her leg bleeding again. Slamming her fist up into the roof Icis coughs the smoke burning her lungs and catching all the moss and roots on fire around her. Finally a hole gets punched into the side and Icis claws at the hole making it bigger and forces her body through.

**Review! Tell me what you think. And I need help deciding, should I do long chapters or short chapters? And give me some ideas! The more reviews and opinions the more chaps a I put up and the faster too! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire hunter D, though I wish I did….and I don't profit from writing these stories. **

**Okay I know its been a while but I was redoing a lot of things…still have a lot to do but I like it and that's all that matters. **

**Enjoy you guys and girls!**

…**Chapter 4.…...**

Falling onto the ground Icis pants trying to stand but her body can't take anymore and it's too cold and wet for her to think about running. Curling against the burning cave Icis pulls herself up and struggles to stand on her own two legs but manages to move into a large mass of bushes and collapse.

The mayor had waited outside near the entrance wondering if it was wise to light the inside of the cave on fire and worrying for Icis. "Sir, she should have came out by now." A man says quietly receiving a strict glare, "This is Icis we're talking about." "But she's injured, shot by your bullet, bit by a werewolf...Exhausted from trying to save Claire and escape. She could be dead by now."

"What will her parents say?" D asks monotonely, "Icis has no parents she lives on her own alone...she dislikes being around others." The mayor rushes to the other side of the tunnel searching for another escape but finds none. "There's a hole over here." A voice yells and the mayor runs to them then begins searching for Icis not seeing her anywhere inside the fire or around the tunnel.

"Maybe she found a way out and ran for it." "Human as she is her energy was not enough to get her far." D informs in his cool manner being looked at by the mayor. "Can't you find her dhampir?" The mayor asks worried. "Too much rain." A soft groan sounds and all turn to the woods D the first to move toward the sound.

Icis had sat up gripping her leg and groaned unwillingly covering her mouth but scrambles to try and escape only to be blocked. Falling onto her knees Icis just sits waiting silently feeling others surround her, "Icis Jade! You scared all of us to death!" Icis remains silent looking up to the dark man who had actually kept up with her.

"What is he?" Icis demands annoyed. "D? He's a dhampir." A confused towns person says quietly, "Why annoyed someone can actually keep up with you now?" The mayor teases but Icis just deflates holding her shoulder silently. "Come, you'll catch a cold out here." The mayor says wrapping an arm around Icis's waist and helping her up seeing her bloodied pant leg. "You reopened your wounds." "They were healing pretty well I thought it would be okay." "My wife will tend to you."

Icis wakes up in the middle of the night after collapsing in one of the mayor's guest bedroom sitting up stiffly to look about. D was put in the room across from her in case she tried to get away, why they wanted her she doesn't know but she feels too exhausted to fight anymore. Standing Icis walks to her bathroom running some water in the sink and rubbing across her heated forehead and cheeks.

Hearing her door open Icis remains deathly still curious of who would enter her room without knocking first. "Oh my..." The mayor's wife says about to rush back out and tell all that she escaped when Icis walks from the bathroom looking to her curiously. "Oh, I thought you might have slipped out the window. "Not with so severe of injuries." Icis says dully then sits on her bed.

The mayor's wife places her hand on Icis's forehead and her brow wrinkles worried, "You have a fever, I'll be back with some soup and a wet cloth for you okay?" She says smiling warmly receiving a nod from Icis. "I always wanted a daughter...I tried to ask Henry to persuade you into living with us...but I guess you like living alone." "Why would you want me as a daughter? I'm just dangerous to be around and a burden." "Not at all, see I can't have children of my own and I have always wanted a child."

The woman smiles loneliness in her eyes and walks from the room giving Icis a sad smile before leaving. Icis stands suddenly startling the woman when she wraps her arms around the woman's waist hugging the woman softly. "You should be able to have children, you'd be a wonderful mother..." Icis admits softly getting a appreciative squeeze from the woman.

The woman wipes tears from her eyes but smiles sweetly, "I'll bring you your soup." "Thank you." Icis says then leans against the door frame watching the woman leave. Icis's eyes darken when thoughts of where or who her parents could be arise sending agony and hatred through her blood pumping directly into her heart. The door across the hall opens and Icis meets eyes with the dhampir his eyes not much different from hers, his being empty and lonely instead of hatred and anger.

"Oh, D, are you hungry also?" Mrs. Bragshaw asks happily. "No ma'am, thank you." D says his eyes still connected with Icis's but she growls and turns hers away distastefully. "Now Icis he was the one who found you aren't you thankful?" "Immensely." Icis says then retreats to her temporary room leaving Mrs. Bragshaw to look to D confused, "Did you do something to upset her?" "Kept her from escaping." "Ah, that's why."

Mrs. Bragshaw walks into Icis's room smiling weakly, "Shouldn't you go apologize to D?" "What for, he came after me I did nothing to him." "But you were so rude..." "And?" "Icis he's like you in a way...alone and surrounded by dangerous things...he's a very polite and sweet person he was only worried for your well-being." "...Do I have to?" "No, but it would be nice."

Knocking hesitantly Icis waits as the door opens and keeps her eyes on the floor, "I apologize for being disrespectful and saying things before knowing what I meant." Icis says softly waiting but catches the sound of a nod and nods once quickly and walks back to her room closing the door leaning against it weakly.

Mrs. Bragshaw stands outside smiling triumphantly, "She's still learning how to be human I suppose." she sighs getting curious eyes from D, "Oh, not like that I simply meant she doesn't understand how to act." she assures quickly. "Icis is human...I suppose." "What of the girls origin?" "No one knows. She's an orphan that a traveler found surrounded by dead humans and vampires, "For all we know she could be an unawakened vampire." D's face remains void of emotion and feeling, "She is human isn't she?"

"Yes, she has no vampiric aura." "Good." "How do you-" "Hyaaa!" The door busts open and Icis comes flying out slamming the door shut the door being pulled at, "Icis what is it?" "Go!" Icis snaps at Mrs. Bragshaw frantically and the frightened woman runs for her husband as Icis struggles to hold the door shut. "Step aside." "But he'll get out." "I will handle him." Icis hesitates but launches away from the door letting it fly open.

Icis yelps crawling away when the vampire stands over her fighting with D but grips her ankle yanking her to him but he gets chopped in half falling at her side blood sprayed all over her. Gasping and wiping the blood from her face Icis gets helped to her feet by her arm being looked over then embraced by Mrs. Bragshaw protectively. "Are you okay?" Icis nods numbly still trying to get every drop of blood off her skin desperately, "D saved me."

"Thank you D." Mrs. Bragshaw says thankfully but the mayor steps between his wife and Icis his brow creased with thought and guilt "D there is one more thing I want you to do for me." The mayor says sounding pressured or reluctant, "I want you to escort Icis to Southern Pascal. There is a home there, they will be waiting for her." "Home?" Icis asks her eyes denaturizing, "If you want me to leave I will but I'm not going to be sent to one of those places again!"

Icis glares at the mayor but he just turns to look at D receiving a nod in reply making Icis's chest heave then she just gives up. "Come dear at least have a shower before you go." Mrs. Bragshaw says her eyes moist from tears. When Icis steps into the shower she hears the fighting begin, "Henry that girl is no danger to us!" "She brought a vampire into our home, she never gets hurt its always the ones around her! I will not have my wife get mutilated because of a child!" "What if I want her?' "No!"

Icis sinks to the floor of the shower holding the necklace at her chest tighter tears leaking down her cheeks but steps from the shower dressing quickly leaving the shower running. Silently gliding over the floor Icis grabs her gun and her small bag of extra clothes and other necessities and makes for the window. Icis was about to jump out when her arm is gripped stopping her instantly but when she turns she deflates letting D pull her back into the room.

"Why do you always want to run?" Icis's eyes fill with pain, "That's all I can do, they think they know what's best but they don't. I don't want to be in a cage and examined and tested because I'm different...Running is all I can do, I've done it so often it just comes naturally." Icis looks up to D her eyes dark and broken, "You should understand being something they don't understand and they want to solve it...you get to be free and go where you please, I get hunted down and carried back."

"What makes you so different?" Icis looks up at D blankly, "Nothing just what they think is different like being an orphan since birth and surviving, being found in a field of dead humans and vampires...having quicker reflexes and more developed intelligence...I don't know." D sees the confusion in the girls eyes and releases her arm seeing her eyes look up to him confused. "You wish to leave?" Icis nods hopefully, "You stay and we leave tomorrow but I will drop you off at a town on the way to my next occupation." Icis's eyes widen fractionally but she looks away thinking quickly, "But won't the home contact the mayor?" "You ran away."

D hears Icis's heart accelerate and she tosses her arms around him hugging him thankfully, "I truly am sorry for what I had said and the way I acted toward you, D." Icis says then releases him and puts her bag and gun away letting D leave knowing she will not try to escape tonight, "D..." Icis calls being looked at curiously, "The reason so many things attack me...it's because I have something very useful to them." "This thing being?" D wonders a bit interested.

Icis pulls the rosary from under her shirt showing the old dragon wrapped around a cross and many other elaborate designs but what gets his attention was the vampire and werewolf at either side of the dragon." What does it do?" "For me or for a vampire or werewolf?" "Both." "It protects me, but it would give an immortal the ability to absorb power or certain abilities from any enemy they may strike down."

"Well I'd better go to sleep...goodnight D." "Why did you tell me this?" "I thought you might want to know why I am always attacked." Icis says her eyes as hollowed as his but she gives a weak smile as she turns her back on him sitting on the window bench staring out at the moon longing to be free of all these people. "Icis." Turning startled Icis looks to D blankly the moon shining off of her eyes illuminating them. "You are human." "And?" "Why does your heart feel so cold and corrupted?" "...That I do not know."

"Sleep, tomorrow we will be leaving early." Icis nods looking back out the window absently, "See you in the morning." "Until then." D says a bit curious of this new human he has come across. Icis sits there for a while then crawls into her bed falling asleep slowly.

D on the other hand lays in his bed kept awake by questions rushing through his head, 'Why would a human being control such an amazing gift?' **'I think she is capable of the gift'** 'Yes but why a human?' **'Maybe she is not a human...' **'Would that necklace be able to hide her aura?' **'If she was a vampire she is under an immense amount of control around all of these humans.' **'Maybe she does not know what she is yet' **'Take the necklace off while she sleeps and find out'**

D walks through the darkness slipping into Icis's room looking at the stoic expression on her face even in sleep. Drifting to Icis's side D carefully reaches for the chain but senses Icis waking and her eyes flutter open reeling away. Icis struggles pulling at D's hand over her mouth frantically but D lowers closer to Icis and her eyes meet his and she stills hesitantly. D grips the chain around Icis's neck and begins pulling making her wrench like mad trying to get away, "I only want to observe something." D assures to the panicking girl.

Icis shakes her head her eyes becoming darker than before as she uses her legs to push at D and her nails scratch at his hands and arms. D growls feeling Icis go still her eyes wide again but as he pulls she remains still letting him pull it from her neck slowly. "Did my growl frighten you?" D asks a bit sorry but Icis shakes her head her eyes returning to normal again. "May I release you without you screaming or fighting?" Icis nods and D removes his hand from her mouth.

D's palm feels strange with how Icis's lips felt against them, was she biting him or something or wearing lip gloss? Icis sits up and looks at D waiting for something to happen but grows confused when he just watches her. "What are you waiting for?" Icis asks her eyes boring into his. "Wanted to observe your actions." "Well I fought you until I was told not to." "By?" "The necklace." "It speaks to you?" Icis smirks, "No, the soul in the necklace does."

"The soul..." "A vampire trapped in a cross, interesting, no? Valerina helps protect me but recently she has become...upset with me." "For what reason?" "I do not know, she said I was becoming weak and not rising to full potential so we stopped talking." "How long have you two been talking?" "I have had the necklace since I was a infant." D looks at Icis searching for any differences and spies a small tattoo on the nape of her neck.

Icis sees where D's eyes wandered and covers the tattoo with her hair not wanting things to arise from this point. "What is on your neck." "It's a cross." "May I?" Icis pulls her hair from her neck again and reveals the mark to D boredly, "The old widow from the orphanage had a priest put this on my neck for some kind of protection..." "The orphanage was attacked by a vampire correct?" Icis nods, "That was the first of the attacks since seven years ago...they attack non-stop then stop for a while then repeat it all over."

D sits beside Icis but looks to her when she scoots away slightly but his eyes find hers when he senses a small amount of vampiric aura drifting from her." How?" D asks seeing Icis's eyes race to his instantly, "How what?" Icis asks confused. "The aura." "...I was born that way I do not know how maybe my mother was bit while she was pregnant but I am human. No urges or desires for blood." "Icis...did you think that you are being attacked because the immortals fear you could become stronger than them?" "I don't see how; I'm a human."

"That can gain abilities from vampires and werewolves." Icis just shrugs not much caring but looks to D seriously, "Maybe you should keep the necklace." "Why?" Icis seems to grow darker with the question, "I told you of how a vampire or werewolf kills someone they can take their abilities right?" Icis asks getting a court nod, "If a vampire kills a human while wearing the necklace they may be able to walk about during the day disguised as one."

D looks at Icis scrutinizing her for a while then stands putting the necklace back around her neck seeing her eyes become less tormented and lonely and her lips less pale, "You and I may be one of the same." "Nope, I've never had a drop of blood in my life." Icis says crossing her arms over her chest not about to even let him ponder on the possibility.

…...

**Review! Tell me what you think. And I need help deciding, should I do long chapters or short chapters? And give me some ideas! The more reviews and opinions the more chaps a I put up and the faster too! **


	5. Chapter 5

Icis looks out the window seeing the sun coming up and sighs, "Guess I don't get any sleep tonight." Icis says dully staring out at the forest around the village yearning to be out and about.

"Dress and we will leave for our destination."

"Okay." Icis sighs standing and grabs some clothes from the bag she has in the corner and walks into the bathroom changing.

**"So the girl is vampiric." **

"Seems so."

**"What are you going to do?" **

"What we agreed we would do, she wants to be free and I shall let her be."

**"But a girl like her can be harmed if she is left alone like that." **

"I do not think she is as young as she looks."

**"What are you saying that she is like you just does not want anyone else to know?" **

"Perhaps."

**"Maybe you should ask her." **

"Not now I have already kept her up all night with questions and she answered as I wanted."

Icis walks out of the bathroom her hair put neatly in a ponytail and her clothes fitting so if she needs to move around quickly she can. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." Icis looks to D surprised but nods throwing her pack on her shoulder then strapping her gun to her thigh and walks from the room silently. D follows Icis silently staring at the tattoo on her neck wondering if it was really put there by a priest or if she was given it as some sort of curse.

The mayor was glad to see Icis leave even though his wife refused to speak or look at him even let him touch her. "Take care of her D." The mayor says softly looking to Icis who just stares out at the forest waiting for the order to start moving.

"I will do my best." D says looking to Icis also but she remains still as stone her eyes as empty and hating as a demons.

"That girl isn't human D." The mayor warns, "No family, no friends..., she didn't speak or interact with anyone for years until Claire came along and now she has no one again."

"I can hear you." Icis snarls her eyes deadly making the man step back slightly.

"Luck to you D."

Icis follows after D her horse getting the hint and walking on its own but keeping a wary eye out for anything that can mean danger. Soon Icis drifts to sleep concealed in her cloak away from the hot sun able to find comfort in the horse's soft footsteps and breathing. D looks to Icis seeing her lain against the horses neck and back apparently asleep his mind wandering over their conversation last night and what the old mayor told him. 'That is why her heart is so broken and cold; she is alone and lost the one closest to her'

Hours pass and Icis remains asleep her aura emerging subconsciously startling D and the horse she is riding but it calms when it realizes who it is and whinnies tossing its head. Icis stirs awake at the horses administration and peers out from under her hood sleepily then yawns stretching lazily slipping the hood off of her head. "Sorry, Thunder, guess I dozed off." Icis says patting the horse's neck happily but looks about slowly taking in the smells and sights greedily.

"You act as if you have been starved of the outdoors." Icis looks to D but remains silent too interested in the sounds.

"I just like being outside. All the smells and sounds," Icis admits quietly but sees D tense his eyes darting to the left and Icis turns to look but yelps as a large animal collides with her horse knocking them both away roughly. Looking up Icis is staring into the face of the largest werewolf she has ever seen in her life and it's just staring at her like a piece of meat. Eyes a bit wider than usual Icis moves to grab her gun but gets a large paw crushing her chest screaming out angrily feeling a rib crack.

"Get off you bastard!" Icis snarls her legs slamming up against the beasts jaw and helping her to her feet with a back flip. Backing away Icis holds her ribs angrily grabbing her gun and pointing it at the beast right between the eyes. Snarling the wolf approaches at a fast speed and Icis fires her gun repeatedly not moving an inch until the thing falls dead centimeters from her feet. Turning to glare at D Icis nearly snarled with his amused expression, "You just watch? You could've helped you know!" Icis snaps annoyed but walks off toward her horse silently.

"You seemed to have the situation under control."

"I would think after dealing with those things so long I would." Icis muses kneeling over the injured horse.

"How long have you dealt with things such as those?"

"Years."

"An estimate of how many?"

"No." D looks to the horse seeing Icis stroking its neck gently, "He's dying." D informs in his cool tone and Icis turns to glare at him, "I know such, you do not have to tell me."

"Come." D says holding out a hand but Icis looks down at the horse sadness filling her eyes, "But he'll be alone."

"It is an animal."

"So? You are a dhampir, I'm a human, what is the difference?!" Icis snaps angrily her aura spiking with her prolonged anger.

D pulls Icis onto his horse's saddle in front of him and holds her as she struggles angrily her strength exceeding a normal human's. "I agreed to take you along, but you will go by my rules or I will take you to Pascal as ordered." D orders and Icis goes still unhappily and crosses her arms over her heaving chest trying to calm herself. "Very good." D says and begins moving his horse again seeing Icis's jaw clenching and unclenching restraining her comments and actions as best she can.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Icis wonders once she had calmed to a comfortable mood taking in her surroundings like a small child going for its first ride.

"Perhaps I should keep you on as a colleague." To that Icis laughed her back rattling against D's chest from the action, "You would be rid of me after the first two days." Icis assures.

"I have put up with you thus far." D informs not seeing how it is so humorous. Icis quiets but looks out at the sunset her eyes showing a warmth D hasn't seen displayed by her yet so far.

"Who is it you are thinking about?" Icis looks to him a bit confused but hesitates, "Claire."

"The one you lost?"

"I did not lose her I gave her away for her own wellbeing."

"The mayor-."

"Only knows what I told him, I did nothing to harm Claire and never will."

"So Claire is not dead?"

"No, she is living with her family far away from me."

"You sound like you are a danger to her."

"I am a danger to her." Icis admits softly peering out at the darkening sky around her hollowly the light breeze tickling her skin.

"How?" D wonders his tone changing suddenly earning a curious glance from Icis to see his eyes trained intensely on her, "She is just a child and wanted to go everywhere with me. It would be too dangerous as much as I'm attacked. I would never put her at risk."

"So I take it she is not your sister either?"

"I have no family and if I do I do not know them nor do I wish to." Icis informs honestly her expression never faltering remaining the stoic shielded expression as always. "What about you hunter do you have family?" Icis asks softly

"No."

"And would you want to change that?"

"No."

"Then you understand where I am coming from."

"Yes, I do."

The ride form there was silent until the owls and nocturnal creatures begin chattering about noisily. Icis remains alert at all times her eyes scanning the trees and ground but eases bit by bit finally just taking in the night air and sounds. "Should we camp here or keep going until we reach a town."

"I don't care, I'm not tired."

"Then we will continue without stopping."

"Aren't you going to rest?" Icis wonders confused but D remains silent, "Do you even sleep?" Icis wonders dully her voice void and lingering in the air like it was meant to carry in the wind.

"Not often." Icis just takes the information in and looks about then up at the moon silently her hand moving to the necklace subconsciously.

"D why did you think you and I were the same?" Icis asks curiously her eyes turning to his the expression in them animal like when savagely hungry. D stops the horse looking into Icis's eyes knowing she is in control of herself but wonders if she knows what her body is wanting.

"Because you have similarities as I."

"Like what?" Icis asks her eyes narrowing not believing him at all. Startled Icis moves her face away when D grips her chin staring into her eyes shivers running up her spine, "The eyes, inhuman speeds and abilities but look human."

"You do not look human." Icis informs poking his elf looking ear and taking in his handsome features then looking back to his eyes.

"You are hungry."

"...So?"

"Go find something to eat. We are close to a river; there should be berries or something of the kind."

Icis jumps from the horse heading toward the river but turns hearing D step from the horse leading it to a tree then collapses at the base lazily. Turning Icis disappears into the shadows of the trees looking for something to munch on a bit the get back to where D was waiting. Finding a small blackberry bush Icis sits at the bank of the river pulling off a few berries and pops them into her mouth. Staring down into the river Icis sees a few little minnows swimming around picking at the algae growing on the rocks close to the bank.

A figure comes into view in the corner of Icis's eye and she looks to it not really interested but goes board stiff when it sits at her side.

"Such a lovely young woman should not be in these woods alone." The male's voice advises softly.

"I am not alone." Icis assures.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have my trusty companion to protect me."

"I see." The male says quietly, "You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." Icis turns and looks into the beings eyes harshly her blood an inferno in her veins.

"I think you are mistaken."

"No, Icis, I know who you are and where you came from. You see...it was my caravan that your little party was attacked by. But being the civilized beings that we are we did not harm an innocent infant."

"No you just left her there to be eaten by some other sort of being."

"No, I stayed and watched over you, I would even visit sometimes to see how you were...progressing."

"Progressing?" Icis asks a bit of worry in her tone at the sly smile the vampire was wearing.

"Oh yes, that necklace you wear may block out a few of the symptoms but you are turning out beautifully." Icis pins the man growling as she holds a knife to his throat enraged, "What did you do?"

"My dear I did nothing, but my son...he's a different story, you see he saw something in your eyes and thought to himself that he would like to hold on to you, but I told him you were a child and it was out of the question."

"And?" Icis snarls shaking the man violently, "So you would remember him he gave you a small love bite." Icis's mind goes blank with what she just heard, "But I didn't have..."

"Any marks, no, because he wanted only to have a bit of him beating inside of you but now that you have seen him his blood has started to grow and disease your body."

"Stop lying you no good leech!" Icis snarls strangling the man as she shakes him.

D grabs Icis up but she wrenches from his grip and goes after the man again her anger and distress escalating at tremendous heights, "You see that is the type of thing that makes his blood more predominate. Calm down or you'll pop out of your little human skin, necklace or not." The vampire mocks but Icis snarls trying to get at him but D grips her wrists holding her against him safely, "Icis you should calm yourself."

"Not until your dead you bastard!"

"I am not the one who-."

"Shut up you liar!"

"It was my son! The one you saw at the orphanage."

"The one that was killed at the orphanage." Icis hisses her eyes glowing with hatred and malice.

"Icis explain what is being said." D says his mind whirling and confused.

"His son bit me! When I was a fucking baby!" Icis snarls her chest heaving.

"It does not matter; a vampire's bite does not affect a dhampir."

"I am not a dhampir!" Icis snaps struggling out of D's grip and looks up at him her pupils almost taking up her entire eye but she looks back and forth between the two then turns and takes to the woods her eyes welling up with tears.

Racing through the trees and undergrowth the weeds whipping at her but not leaving any marks through the tough leather pants she is wearing. Her sadness turning to anger Icis's eyes narrow and her speed increases as she sprints through the trees wanting to run out her feelings. D had followed Icis for the entire length but when her speed increased he decided it was time for her to calm down before she hurt herself. Glancing back Icis sees D and her feet automatically slow making her anger rise with how weak she is to him. D was surprised Icis stopped when she saw him but was cautious of her state not trusting the violent woman with her feelings so mad. Icis sinks down at the base of a tree her legs curled close to her chest as tears build in her eyes with the pressure in her chest and head. Hesitant D sits at Icis's side her tears smelling sweet as she remains silent staring off numbly as tears slide down her cheeks slowly.

"What is paining you Icis?" D asks softly, "Am I really like you like that vampire said?" Icis asks hollowly no feeling in her voice but her eyes turn to him.

"...There are not supposed to be other dhampirs."

"So you are...the only one?" Icis asks confused and a bit sympathetic.

"Yes, but your blood is human and vampiric which is why I do not understand you."

"So I could be less or more vampiric than you, you're half and I'm whatever I am?"

"Yes."

D looks down to Icis empathetically and pulls her to his chest her body going rigid but he does not draw away showing dominance and understanding. Slowly Icis relaxes her eyes softening and her heart rate slowing in reaction to comfortable peace instead of anger or upset. "D...why would you not let me hurt that vampire?" Icis asks softly her eyes empty and searching for a reason to be whole, "We needed information from him."

"But...never mind." Icis says silencing again her eyes dimming out and mellowing peacefully for once in her life and it's because of D's aura. The two sit there until it begins raining and Icis was the first to get to her feet looking about for a place to escape the storm. Spying a cave Icis drifts over to it and ducks inside sitting against the back wall closing her eyes and curling upon herself comfortably.


	6. Chapter 6

D sits at Icis's side once more her aura almost unable to notice now that she is so calm but it is stronger now that her anger got so great and she almost lost her control. Looking over Icis D notices how she doesn't really look human either, humans commented on how she was a beautiful young woman. Dhampirs are beautiful creatures just like vampires but look more human, Icis clearly has that feature.

"Could it be that she is just a very beautiful human?"

"You sense her aura as much as I do." D says lazily but reaches out a hand smoothing Icis's hair her face more peaceful in sleep than at any other time.

"Perhaps it was meant for you to care and teach her...she is young."

"Perhaps." D says noting all the similarities between Icis and himself.

"You two look like siblings in a way." D tensed at that comment but looks to Icis when her brow creases in discomfort then her eyes open focusing outside.

"What is wrong?" D asks removing his hand from her head slowly and Icis looks to him curiously, "Nothing I just can't sleep." Icis assures putting her head back down sleepily her eyes staring at the same place outside. Thunder sounds and Icis hunkers lower her eyes darkening then widening before she shivers closing them quickly.

"_Icis, why are you so quiet all the time?" little Claire's voice asks walking up to the strange girl uneasily. The girl remains silent but her eyes turn to Claire and she gulps holding back a gasp hardly but dares to continue her approach. Reaching out a hand Claire places her hand on Icis's arm warmly getting a growl and pushed away roughly. _

_Tears well up in Claire's eyes as she remains on the floor crying silently being looked at confused by Icis her body numb. _

_"I want to help, I'm alone too. I know how you feel." Claire cries her face in her hands but looks up gasping when she is inches from the beautiful eyes everyone fears so strongly. _

_Icis reaches out touching her cheek and wipes her tears away gently making Claire melt at the contact. Rushing into Icis's chest Claire hears a slight growl but wraps her arms around Icis for dear life, "Please Icis, we are both the same." Claire whispers softly and Icis slowly returns the hold standing and sitting on her bed holding the child silently. _

_"We are nothing of the same." Icis whispers softly getting looked up at by Claire amazed, "You...talked...to me." Claire says amazed sitting up and looking deep into Icis's eyes sadly, "I want to make all that hurt and loneliness in your eyes disappear. Can I Icis? Can we always be a family now? Like sisters?" Claire pleads receiving a hesitant glance but curt nod. _

_"If I have always, Claire." _

_"Promise?" _

_"With what little life I have." _

D noticed the tears leaking from Icis's closed eyes but remained silent a bit curious as to what she could be feeling so strongly. Icis's eyes open showing a new level of misery and pain exceeding D's by a mile and her fists clench around the fabric of her pants. "There are some things people cannot change, or redo." D informs but gets glanced at by Icis calmly, "I would not redo anything I have done so far, it was all for the best." Icis informs honestly her eyes making her look much older than what she is.

"What is it you were thinking about?" D inquires a bit curious seeing Icis go slack against the rock wall, "Past things, before I knew...emotions or how sympathetic humans were." D's mind went into a tailspin at that, she knew! She knew she wasn't human and had acted as he had! What the hell is she doing now acting human and hiding what she is?!

"You knew?"

"Knew what, that I wasn't human? Yes, but I had changed my mind...I thought I was just different." Icis's eyes grow dark with memory as she recalls how she acted and behaved when she was younger.

"Claire had made me different diseased me with emotions." Icis says sounding a bit disgusted by the fact but shakes it off looking outside again.

"Claire has changed you for the best; you should not sound so...regretful." D says softly but Icis looks at him blankly, "I would rather live how I was when I was younger than how I do now, not caring at all about any other being just doing my work and moving on." Icis informs, "Like you." D looks to Icis understanding a bit but sees a bit of sadness filter through her eyes then she looks away annoyed with herself.

"You might be able to remain the way you were if you take off that necklace."

"I doubt that." Icis says her voice lower than usual but her eyes focus on the trees outside boredly then looks to D curiously, "You're a dhampir so are there things that affect you that would affect me if I were one?" Icis wonders softly and D meets her eyes seeing a spark of something, "You are hoping to prove you are not a dhampir?"

"A bit."

"Rain will make your body temperature drop, the sun doesn't hurt us but it does steal our energy and may burn us if we remain in it for too long."

"So if I go out into the rain and nothing changes I'm human but if I get really cold I'm a dhampir?" Icis asks not really buying it but shrugs and stands but gets grabbed by D as he slips the necklace from her neck.

Icis looks to the necklace then outside debating, "Will that thing really block the symptoms?" Icis asks dully but D puts it in his shirt making her narrow her eyes and walk from the cave silently.

Outside Icis walks under the trees feeling the drops dripping on her skin causing her goose bumps at first but holds out her hand catching the water. 'Nothing so far. Maybe Claire was right I'm not a monster just a misunderstood human...' Icis presses her hand to her neck taking in the feel of the coolness her eyes closing as she sinks down onto the ground. The rain grows heavier and still Icis hasn't come back into the cave making D a bit worried but not having the necklace nothing should go after her. Walking from the cave D spots Icis with her face to the sky letting the rain soak her through and hit her face running down her neck.

"Icis." D calls softly seeing her eyes open slowly her eyes hollow and void, "Do you like the rain?" Icis asks softly not looking to D but remains seated enjoying the cold water and wind.

"It depends on what it is like, when it is thundering and lightning it is less enjoyable." D admits seeing Icis look to him blankly then stand slowly to lean against the tree.

"Speed decreases, metabolic rate lowers...body temperature drops slightly...I know all this." Icis admits in a cool tone her voice flat but her eyes show a slight excitement to her discovery, "Why do you know so much but act so helpless and ignorant?" D asks finally asking the question that had been on his mind, "Because I never really knew what I was but when I was younger and was sent to one of these 'homes' they did tests to see how strong or weak my body was to something."

Icis's eyes grow bright with anger as she remembers things that had happened at those hell holes. "Humans are undeserving of assistance but I can't let them be...corrupted. It's pathetic to want to protect something you hate so strongly."

"Claire is a human."

"Claire is a rare type of human that anyone would get along with."

"What type of things did those humans do to you?" D asks his tone narrow and curious, "Things nothing should be put through, do you know they are mixing human and vampire genes to try and eliminate vampires all together? They inject genes into embryos and when it turns out to be something hungry for blood they burn them. Things come out missing eyes and fingers and toes and they just throw them away locking them up in cells never to have a life or even discover there is more than that cell."

Icis pauses her eyes flashing for a moment then her lips start to curl up into a snarl until she vanishes completely appearing on the branch above them, "I wanted to end their pathetic lives but I was locked up away from them."

"The human's lives?"

"All the lives, could you imagine living off of machines for hundreds of years wishing for death but couldn't even move to grant your own wish? An eternity of immobility. I'm even tired of this world, living centuries seeing humans change and develop then fall back so far like idiots. Replaying life over and over again." Icis sits on the branch staring out at nothing until D is perched in front of her earning her attention.

"Where is this place you speak of?"

"It's the one in Pascal, no one knows it's like that but there's a level under the building only they have access to and its filled with cages and labs...but I heard they were raided by vampires and most of their work was destroyed, now they are making a new beginning trying to regain everything they lost." Icis informs blandly, "How do they get the DNA they need?"

"Humans...vampires they capture and some other things they want to try to 'improve'."

"Is that why you do not drink blood?" D asks seeing Icis tense slightly but she looks to his face her eyes wounded a bit, "After years of blood being forced down my throat I don't see it as my life source any longer, and that necklace alleviates my thirst, human food calms my stomach."

"You said they killed things that drank blood."

"And I refused even though I was half vampire who sparked their curiosity so they would feed me then starve me seeing when I was stronger or weaker and decided it was more fun when I was fed."

"Because you fought harder when you were stronger?" Icis nods weakly but leans against the tree her soul dripping with agony for the past century and a half. D kneels so he is face to face with Icis but it is like looking in a mirror when he sees her eyes the similarities unmistakable now.

"You are a dhampir, and we can do what you wanted when you were caged in that facility."

"But I thought you-."

"There are some things humans should not be able to do, they will create something that could destroy the world."

"Again." Icis puts in her voice hollow and tinged with hatred.

Silently riding through the forest D keeps to the path keeping guard for anything that could mean danger while a highly acute sensed Icis seated in front of him monitors the surroundings.

"When we get there what are we going to do, if they think of us as any kind of threat they will battle until the end. They have many weapons and...control some inhuman partners."

"They control vampires?"

"Werewolves."

"That is why you are hunted by them so persistently."

"...Yes." D blinks as the wind blows sending Icis's scent right at him sending heat through his blood instantly but turns his face away quickly, "What was that? Are you hungry? Or was it a dhampir thing?" D closes his hand angrily but does wonder himself not understanding why something part vampire would appease his appetite more than something wholly human.

"You will act as my prisoner when we arrive. Play out what the mayor had wanted; suggest that I take you to your cell or room so you cannot escape."

"And if they decide to keep you as well because as you know they love dhampirs."

"I will kill them."

"...D it is not that easy...they have things that they use to manipulate us and make us defenseless to them."

"I will be wearing the necklace of yours."

Turning Icis looks at D a bit of admiration in her eyes but she gives a weak smile, "You are like me in ways." Icis admits turning back around but tenses instantly when a smell drifts to her nose.

"They're watching us, debating to attack or allow passage." Icis whispers softly her aura shrinking greatly with the nearness of such a nightmare from her past.

D slips his arms around Icis's waist holding the reigns there but his chest gives a weak growl at her closeness.

"Are you hungry?" Icis asks softly her voice soft with understanding but D gives a slight nod keeping his attention on the development before them.

"I will eat when we return from this trip." Icis nods gently but her own growl is heard when a human not unfamiliar to her walks from the building but the growl was from her lips.

"Calm, this has to work."

"You want them to think I am your prisoner not willing to come here, you have to take me in not them remember?" Icis reminds her voice gruff with hatred and her growls.

"Yes but if you do not behave they will want to use their little tricks to handle you." Quieting Icis sits tensed in the saddle feeling the horse's movement and her mind drifts to her first trip here.

_The cage rattled with every little bump in the road tormenting Icis with the reality of being treated like an animal. Looking about terrified Icis notices the dark building smelling blood and death all over the place stagnating the air. _

_The carriage stops just outside the back of the building and two men come out and carry her cage into the building the bright lights blinding her. _

_Icis hears men and women talking then feels her body turn to ice unable to move or cry out as pain floods through her veins. A man comes into Icis's senses wearing a sick smirk as he draws blood from her arm then pats her head roughly. _

_"Good little monster," looking up at the two men carrying the cage he continues, "Carry her down to the holding level and put her in a cell that is protected from the sun, we don't want our little present to be ruined before we play with her." _

_Being carried roughly Icis feels her body scream with pain when they toss her in the cell then slam the door shut locking it securely. _

_The ability to move finally returns to Icis after a few hours and she curls up on herself staring terrified at the cell walls her mind and heart racing. _

_The door opens the next day and Icis fights as she's restrained and yanked about then dragged back upstairs only to be strapped to a table and pricked then pried repeatedly. Every time Icis cried out in pain they would laugh and dig into the same spot twice as rough driving her to withdraw into herself. Pain filled Icis's heart as the days went by soon everything they did was routine and she would go without needing chains and no pain was felt when they would cut into her skin and play with how fast she healed. _

_Testing and probing they tortured her every day of her life until finally she broke completely. _

D felt sorrow flood through Icis as the man approached but when he was at her side her body was limp letting him grip her face. "How is my little monster doing today?" The man says but Icis just remains silent and still her skin going cold and her heart slowing to almost nonexistent.

"Did you enjoy your time outside? Kill anyone else while you were away?" Icis's hand goes to move but the man narrows his eyes glaring and it drops limply into her lap.

"I'm sure you heard what happened..." The man says quietly to Icis his face almost resting on her cheek he is so close to her, "Now we need you again, need that blood of yours. Without you our work wouldn't be as magnificent as it was. What do you say I-342?"

"...I..." Icis's voice ends and her tormented aura dissipates completely worrying D.

"If you would be so kind as to take her to the bottom level I would like to speak to you later, I want to know how long it has been since she has eaten, I can't have her...shifting again."

"Shifting?" D wonders softly and the man smiles proudly, "We decided we would starve her for a few weeks and when we went to do our little tests she shifted into her vampiric form and slaughtered all of my people working on her. Interesting isn't it?"

"What test were you going to do?"

"We wanted to see if her 'child' could withstand as much as she could."

"...Child?"

"Yes, we tested to see if she could be impregnated and found that she could then we wanted to see how strong her child was. Unfortunately her child died and we lost many colleagues."


	7. Chapter 7

Down in the lower level D dismounts helping Icis down but her eyes are blank no color just completely black. "You did not tell me you lost your child here." D says pulling Icis down the long corridor but she remains silent her body only working when D pulls her. Stopping D looks to Icis her skin pale and her lips bluish like a dead corpse but he pulls her close cupping her chin.

"Icis." D calls seeing her eyes focusing then nothing happens and he begins to regret bringing her to this place after so much has happened to her. A mother being forced into pregnancy then when was close to giving birth her child is murdered while still growing inside her.

D's chest growls lowly again and lowers his lips to Icis's neck her pulse almost undetectable but opens his lips revealing sharp fangs.

Icis's claws sink into D's flesh when his fangs pierce her skin but as her pulse accelerates and her aura emerges she stills removing them from his back. Raising from Icis's neck D sees her calm expression and grips her chin firmly demanding her attention, "Why did you not tell me you were a mother once?"

"I did not consider it important, it was one of their experiments they injected into me, I wanted to kill it but they kept me chained up not allowing it. Then they decided to test the embryo's resistance to things I was resistant to...they killed their own creation out of the good of science...It was going to be a boy. He wasn't incomplete like all the others, he had everything he needed, his aura was strong and his heart was beating strongly but they had to 'test' him." Icis says disgust in her voice as her fangs elongate and her eyes illuminate with a century of hunger not quenched.

D grips Icis's arm as she growls her nose catching the scent of the closest human and pulls her back to him gently, "We have to plan this out first."

"Fine, kill everything alive in this place." Icis growls almost getting away but D pulls her back firmly, "No, you will remain in your cell while I take care of this."

"I will not let them harm anymore beings for the good of science! They cut me and took pieces of me and converted my genes trying to change me! I will not remain in my cell!" Icis snarls viciously her face inches from D's but she doesn't shy away like she usually does she keeps her ground her fangs bared dangerously.

**"Her aura is stronger than yours I don't suggest fighting with her, her fangs look longer too." **

"You want to die with them?" D asks harshly hearing Icis growl angrily, "I will not die, they will."

"You will die. If you go against what I say I will eliminate you." Snarling Icis grips D's leather shirt and throws him against one of the cell doors her eyes raging with bloodlust and hatred, "Not if I eliminate you first." Icis growls out her aura spiking but freezes when she smells blood and looks down at D's knife sunk into her side.

"I apologize, Icis, but you need to calm, now."

"Very well handled young man. A beast like that treating you like that; most would be scared out of their minds." The man says and Icis eyes that were returning to normal go red as she tries to attack being pinned against the cell door roughly, "Please D." Icis begs her voice broken from all the pain she has held inside but D eases his grip,

"No, Icis." D says softly opening the cell and pushing her in closing the door quickly.

The man walks to the cell looking inside at Icis as she looks to D hurt then away her brow creasing painfully as tears streak down her cheeks. "That's new, when did you learn that trick monster?" Icis snarls through her tears vanishing in the cell and appearing in a window sill near the ceiling.

"Now, now sweetheart don't be so cold." The man says then looks to D then back to Icis, "You care for this human?"

"I despise any human." Icis snarls her eyes red again at the man's voice.

"Well we'll see. How did you feel about being a mother all those years ago?" D clenches his jaw looking away at how tormented Icis's aura turns as she jumps to just in front of the door looking calmly at the man.

"Why, do you plan on forcing some experiment into me again?"

"No..." The man says then D gets jumped and restrained by two men and forced against the wall roughly, "What would a child born of a monster like you and a human look like?"

"My body would reject it."

"That is what you said about the last one." Icis smirks darkly, "And look what happened."

"You little monster you will have this child! No tests will be taking place this time until after the child is fully developed and born!"

"How will you...insert it?"

"Easily, use that serum I did last time."

"How do you know that being injected so many times I did not grow immune?" Icis snarls out her anger growing.

"Because my monster you have not fed in years."

"Take the human to the top and do what is needed, when you finish bring me my supplies I left just for I-342."

"Yes, sir." The men carry D away with him fighting and Icis keeps her eyes on the man in front of her cell anger thundering through her veins.

"You look troubled; did you think I did not know what your little friend was? I may not tell my colleagues but I know and now...if you escape I will still have your baby to take blood from and convert genes in."

"You think D is a dhampir?"

"No, he's a monster just like you."

"I am not a monster, I'm a dhampir."

"What happened your whore mother got bedded by a vampire who wanted to teach her a lesson?"

"No, I was created in a lab, just like this, but killed my creator and ate all of his family and friends then wandered along roads until I came to a town. That's where your men found me and brought me in and then after so many tests and observations I grew tired of your facility and let loose my true nature. Just like I will again."

"You little monster."

"I'm not little anymore old man, I'm an adult and my appetite has also grown. I am hungry; I have held it off so far because I wanted to save it for you and your new pets. Let's see...you were in your twenties when I escaped last and now you are old...that is a long time to be hungry. I might not be able to stop with just your facility. Might run to the nearest village and invest in a blood bank."

"Shut up!" The man yells banging on the cell but Icis just smirks amused by his tirade as he curses and yells angrily.

D had been tossed in a cell after they...used him for their disgusting experiments then ran off with his essence to give to that psychotic man. Growling D tries to stand but that formula they injected into him is still working making it impossible for him to move a muscle. 'Icis will be pregnant...with my child.'

**"They're going to kill your child, remember what Icis said about what they did last time?" **

"She will stop them."

**"Not if they do to her what they just did to you."** D remains silent not replying his eyes slipping shut as he sleeps deeply his mind whirling with his helplessness and only imagining what Icis felt like being locked in this place for so long.


End file.
